Listy do Syna: 31071985
by euphoria814
Summary: Seria miniatur w formie listów, czytać datami w tytułach, severitus


**tytuł: Listy do Syna: 31.07.1985**  
 **betowała: Zilidya :***  
 **opis: lekki angst**

 **dedykowane Slay**

 **Hogwart, dn.12.08.1982**

 _Drogi Synu,  
a może powinienem napisać: Harry. _

_Jestem już w Hogwarcie, a Albus powiedział mi jakie imię nadała Ci Lily. Jest piękne i myślę, że będzie do Ciebie pasować, choć boli mnie trochę, iż ani przez chwilę nie pomyślała o mnie._

 _Jednak pozostawmy ten temat, bo budzi we mnie wciąż zbyt wiele emocji, na które obecnie nie mam czasu._

 _Albus i ja doszliśmy dziś do wniosku, po dłuższych poszukiwaniach, że szanse na unicestwienie Czarnego Lorda bez Twojego udziału są znikome. Nie pogodziłem się z tym, ale muszę się z tym liczyć. Postanowiłem objąć katedrę Obrony Przed Czarna Magią, by – gdy już zostaniesz uczniem Hogwartu – przygotować Cię, ale Albus się nie zgodził. Nie wiem jaki ma w tym cel, ale będę próbował do końca._

 _To czego się obawialiśmy – nadeszło. W hogwarckiej bibliotece nie ma nic, co mogłoby nam pomóc w badaniach. Jest już tak późno, że powinienem chyba nadać nową datę w połowie tej pisaniny._

 _Nie jestem zbyt dobry w listach. Prawdę powiedziawszy jedyne, które napisałem – wysłałem Twojej Babce, która nie żyje od dobrych paru lat. Byłaby niezwykle szczęśliwa, iż podjął wysiłek stworzenia dla Ciebie kalendarium tego, co robię podczas naszej rozłąki._

 _Dzisiejszy dzień nie był dobry. Dom, w którym mieszkasz jest obserwowany nie tylko przez Zakon Feniksa, pod którego ochroną pozostajesz, ale również byłych śmierciożerców – jak podejrzewałem. Dzięki Merlinowi, zaklęcie – rzucone przez Dumbledore'a – trzyma ich z dala. Jednak to kolejny mur pomiędzy mną a Tobą._

 _Drogi Harry, gdybym tylko uznał Cię za syna, magia nie rozpoznałaby Cię jako 'swojego'. Nie chcę nawet myśleć, co mogłoby się stać._

 _Wracam do ksiąg. Większość z nich znam już z czasów szkolnych. Wraz z Twoją Matką wymykaliśmy się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Stąd chyba znała zaklęcie, które ochroniło Cię przed śmiercią. Nie wiem, czy bardziej być Jej wdzięcznym, czy przeklinać doskonałą pamięć?_

 _Nie wiem, czy można kochać mocniej? Tak bardzo teraz chciałbym móc zaglądać do Twojego łóżeczka._

 _Albus postanowił nauczyć mnie Oklumencji i Legilimencji. Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, ale wiem, iż to konieczne. Boję się, że zamknie mnie to jeszcze bardziej, niż obecnie, na cały świat. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym Tobie na coś takiego. To zbyt ingeruje w psychikę..._

 _Kocham Cię, Harry.  
Twój Ojciec,_

 _Severus Snape._

Mężczyzna zalakował kopertę i schował ją tam, gdzie wcześniej przełożył pierwszy list. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w migotliwe światło świec, aż w końcu podejmując decyzję, odwrócił się i odrobinę lękliwie spojrzał w kierunku stojącej na stole myślodsiewni.

 _dedykowane Slay_

 **Hogwart, dn. 31.07.1985**

 _Drogi Harry,  
masz już pięć lat. Merlinie, jak ten czas szybko mija. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie napisałem ani słowa od prawie trzech lat, ale świat wokół wcale nie zwalnia._

 _Co dwa miesiące jestem wzywany do Biura Aurorów i przesłuchiwany. Tylko cudem udało mi się wynaleźć antidotum na veritaserum. Błąd przy ważeniu – jak każdy przydatny nowy eliksir, ale i tak nie mogę tego ujawnić w świecie. Mikstura zbyt niebezpieczna i konieczna mi, by była znana przez szersze kręgi. Albus miał rację również co do oklumencji. Gdybym nie kontrolował każdej mojej myśli i emocji – bylibyśmy skończeni._

 _Ministerstwo chce o wszystkim zapomnieć. Od dobrych paru miesięcy nie pojawiły się żadne artykuły w Proroku Codziennym . Jeszcze nie mamy metody, by kontrolować ten szmatławiec, ale jestem pewny, że uda nam się i to._

 _Albus ma wiele kontaktów. Ja zresztą też. Coraz więcej. Ustaliliśmy, iż będę podwójnym agentem w razie najgorszego. Już teraz promuję Slytherin, jakby ten Dom cokolwiek dla mnie zrobił. Wciąż pamiętam Lucjusza, który nie odzywał się do mnie słowem i podburzył resztę Węży, gdy dowiedzieli się, że jestem półkrwi. To zabawne, że kiedyś będziesz mógł powiedzieć, iż jesteś synem Księcia Półkrwi._

 _Tymczasem niedługo zostanę Opiekunem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno patrzyć na błędy, które popełniają ci młodzi ludzie, wykradając się do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, by zaimponować rodzicom._

 _Moja sława rozprzestrzenia się. Mroczna sława, najbrutalniejszego z najgorszych. Śmieszy mnie po trochu, po trochu przeraża. Boję się tego, co o mnie pomyślisz, gdy plotki rozprzestrzenią się. Nie jestem aż tak okropnym człowiekiem. Kilka drobnych błędów, które popełniłem wcześniej... Potem kolejne... Zresztą. Nie o tym chciałem. Mam nadzieję, że nie uwierzysz w śmieszne teorie spiskowe. Podobno mój atrament to krew uczniów, a komnaty są niczym mnisia cela._

 _Moja dusza i owszem. Czasem czuję w kościach chłód, który przenika mnie od wewnątrz. Nie, nie powinienem tego pisać. Nie wiem, ile będziesz miał lat, gdy to przeczytasz._

 _Chciałbym jednak przekazać Ci choć trochę prawdy o człowieku, który jest aż tak bardzo nienawidzony. Na komodzie w mojej sypialni stoi mała myślodsiewnia. Kiedyś pokażę Ci tę misę. Jest naprawdę niewielka i mieści się w niej tylko jedno wspomnienie. Nawet nie tyle. Wyłącznie jeden obraz._

 _Na jej powierzchni pulsujesz Ty. Nie mam innej pamiątki. Widzieliśmy się tylko raz i wciąż oglądam to na nowo. Mogę z pamięci odtworzyć każdy Twój pieg, pieprzyk, krzywiznę Twojej małej głowy, brązowe plamki w zielonych oczach, które jeszcze tak niewinnie spoglądały na świat._

 _Nie wiem, jaki jesteś teraz. Mam cichą nadzieję – zapewne płonną, że nie zmieniłeś się tak bardzo. Może wciąż masz to niewielkie znamię, które zaczynało zanikać, gdy widziałem Cię ostatnio. Pamiątka po Tym, Którego Imienia Nawet Nie Chcę Wymawiać, a który nieustannie tkwi w mojej podświadomości. Nawet teraz., gdy piszę do Ciebie._

 _Znów nie mam dobrych wieści. Albus wciąż podróżuje, ale nie znalazł żadnych wzmianek o tym, co stało się w Dolinie Godryka. To chyba precedens i sam się tego obawiam, że niezwykły nie jesteś tylko dla mnie. Nie chciałem wierzyć w tę głupią Przepowiednię, ale najwyraźniej nie myli się. A może, jak twierdzi Albus – wypowiedzenie jej na głos nadało swoistą moc. Magię, którą karmi się i wyczerpie, gdy tylko zostanie wypełniona. Może to jedno ze Starożytnych Zaklęć. W związku z tym, co zrobiła Twoja Matka – miałoby to sens. Ale wtedy, by pokonać Czarnego Lorda, będziesz musiał użyć czegoś równie silnego, co Miłość i Przeznaczenie._

 _Wciąż nie objąłem katedry Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Jestem pewny, że moja wiedza przekracza nawet tę Albusa, ale on jest uparty. Może ma więcej informacji, albo po prostu przewidział dla mnie inną rolę._

 _Na razie idzie nieźle. Jestem częstym gościem w posiadłości Malfoya. Lucjusz pogratulował mi nawet, że wywinąłem się od Azkabanu w tak przekonywający sposób. Jego – podobnie jak mnie – wciąż przesłuchują. Jednak mnie nie przeszukano tak dokładnie domu. Ma syna w Twoim wieku. Niestety już teraz jest podobny do ojca, jak tylko syn może być. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tak lodowatych oczu u dziecka. Narcyza próbuje złagodzić jego charakter, ale wątpię, by to się udało. Jedyna nadzieja w tym, że dzieciak jest wyjątkowo tchórzliwy._

 _To zresztą nie powinno Cię interesować. Wczoraj byłem u nich. Siostra Narcyzy – Bellatrix podobno oszalała w Azkabanie. Będziemy musieli na nią uważać. Nigdy nie była całkiem normalna. Zbyt wiele okrucieństwa i zła przemawiało przez nią, bym mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, iż jest tylko wynikiem Wojny, która złamała każdego z nas._

 _Tak właśnie czuję się. Jestem złamany. Przekreślony. Przez czasy, które nadeszły zanim zrozumiałem jaka jest różnica pomiędzy szacunkiem a strachem._

 _Wciąż wspominam Twoje oczy. Migotały tym blaskiem, który rozpromieniał też Lily. Liczę na to, że kiedy będzie widzieć się ponownie – odnajdę w Tobie Ją._

 _Merlinie, masz już pięć lat. To znaczy, że chodzisz, skaczesz, śmiejesz się i mówisz. Tak bardzo chciałbym usłyszeć Twój głos. Czy jest czysty i śpiewny? Czy Twój śmiech wywołuje radość u Twoich opiekunów? Sądzę, że tak. Nie ma nic lepszego niż dziecko. Przy życiu utrzymuje mnie ostatnio myśl o tym, że jesteś szczęśliwy. Sądzę, że wybrałem dobrze. Tułaczka z ojcem – śmierciożercą, narażonym na nienawiść obu Stron, nie byłaby najlepszym sposobem na wychowanie młodego człowieka._

 _Ostatnio przestałem wierzyć w to, że przeżyję tę Wojnę. Coś we mnie powtarza, iż to będzie niemożliwe. Już teraz za bardzo balansuję pomiędzy Albusem a byłymi Członkami Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Podejrzewają mnie. Wszyscy. Lucjusz, Narcyza, Rookwood. Weasleyowie, Moody i Lupin. Nie wiem, jak długo będę potrafił tańczyć pomiędzy nimi, nim ktoś nieoczekiwanie wbije mi różdżkę w plecy. Jedyna szansa w tym, że przyniesie to jakieś wymierne skutki. Na razie mamy tylko poszlaki._

 _Zniknięcie Czarnego Pana nie wiązało się z jakąś aportacją – ktoś wiedziałby o tym, a śmierciożercy, których nie schwytano, są w rozsypce. Musiała brać w tym udział jakaś Wyższa Magia. Dlatego coraz bardziej podejrzewam, że Przepowiednia nabrała mocy. Sam złożyłem Przysięgę przed Albusem, więc jedną Magię przeciwstawimy drugiej. Chcę chronić Cię tak bardzo, jak tylko będę mógł._

 _Jeśli czytasz ten list, a mnie nie ma już na tym świecie, wiedz o tym, że w moich komnatach jest ukryta myślodsiewnia, w której trzymam specjalnie wybrane dla Ciebie wspomnienia. Mnie, Twojej Matki, jej męża i czasów szkolnych. Jest tam wszystko, co kiedykolwiek chciałbyś wiedzieć. Aby tam wejść niepotrzebne będzie Ci hasło. Bariera rozpozna krew z mojej krwi. Nachyl się nad misą, magia poprowadzi Cię._

 _Tak, nie wierzę w to, że spotkamy się kiedykolwiek. Tydzień temu prawie udałem się na Privet Drive, ale w ostatniej chwili poszedłem do Albusa na herbatkę. Muszę dać mu jakiś większy zapas eliksiru na uspokojenie. Powinien wlewać go w mnie hektolitrami. Trzęsą mi się ręce, ilekroć wracam z Biura Aurorów. Oklumencja pochłania coraz więcej mojej energii. Nie uśmiecham się już od dawna. Nawet, gdy patrzę na twoje małe dłonie i stopy w mojej podręcznej myślodsiewni._

 _Spokój moich komnat też nie daje mi wytchnienia. Nie mogę przestać o Tobie myśleć, lecz nie mogę robić też tego, z obawy, że ktoś odkryje nasze pokrewieństwo. Nie wiem, co byłoby gorsze. To, że Jasna Strona patrzyłaby na Ciebie podejrzliwie czy to, że najpewniej stałbyś się łatwym celem._

 _Strach przed każdą z rozpatrywanych możliwości doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Czasami myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem byłaby ucieczka do Stanów. Jako mistrz eliksirów mam tak kilku znajomych, dla których europejskie wojny są tylko fanaberią arystokracji. Moglibyśmy ukrywać się dobrych parę lat, ale doskonale wiem, że nie trwałoby to wiecznie. W końcu odnaleźliby nas, a wtedy nikt nie pomógłby Tobie. Nie byłoby nikogo, kto opowiedziałby się za Tobą. Sam nie mam dość sił._

 _Zgłębiam Czarną Magię, choć nie wiem po co. Potem ze wstydem naprawiam błędy młodości. Musisz wiedzieć, że wymyśliłem kilka mrocznych klątw, a teraz formułuję przeciwzaklęcia, które może nie odwracają ich skutków, ale przeciwdziałają nim. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie skazisz się tym przekleństwem i nie poznasz żadnego z moich wynalazków._

 _Ponownie rozpisałem się o tym, o czym nie powinienem. Wbrew pozorom – nie jestem aż tak chaotyczny. Raczej nikt nie spodziewałby się tego po mistrzu eliksirów - Severusie Snape'ie. Nauczyłem się tak wchodzić do sali, że już w progu cichną głosy. Przydatna sztuczka, gdy twoi uczniowie są niewiele młodsi od ciebie._

 _Mam dopiero dwadzieścia pięć lat, a czuję się tak, jakby moje życie się już skończyło._

 _Ty jestem Moim Życiem._

 _Kocham Cię, Harry._

 _Twój Ojciec,_

 _Severus Snape_

 _PS: Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry. Niech Merlin i wszyscy Założyciele nad Tobą czuwają..._

 _Twój na zawsze,  
S.S._

Mężczyzna jeszcze raz spojrzał do niewielkiej myślodsiewni. Niemowlę wesoło przebierało nóżkami i wyciągało rączki w kierunku pochylającego się nad nim mężczyzny.

 _\- Ukryj się, Lily – wyszeptał sześć lat młodszy Severus Snape. - Popełniłem straszny błąd. Nie wiedziałem, że chodzi o Ciebie i o... moje dziecko..._

Głos rozpłynął się w powietrzu... Dziecko ponownie zaczęło przebierać nóżkami i wyciągać maleńkie dłonie...  
Severus Snape zakleił kopertę i położył ją tam, gdzie dwie pozostałe...


End file.
